Tomb Raider Ressurection
by xoxmarshaxox
Summary: Set after AOD. Lara finds herself again saving the world... she meets legendary creatures, objects that don't exsist... old friends and new enemys. What happens when Lara needs to choose between Love and Life? Will she choose him... or repeat history?
1. Chapter 1

Tomb Raider Resurrection

Chapter 1

The pain hurt me terribly but I stumbled back, knowing, hoping he was still there. Once I managed to open the door, the room was empty. There wasn't a human in sight… but a pool of blood that send shivers down my back. I walked slowly towards it, afraid to know the truth yet obviously knowing what happened. In the blood I saw my reflection.

'_We did Kurtis,' I told him. 'No matter where you are, just hear me, we did it,' I whispered quietly and picked up the golden disk that belonged to him. Suddenly it sprang it's tentacles out and then put them back in. It vibrated violently; making me turn in the direction the Boaz had come from. It was pointing into the dark… could it be? Was it even possible? I hesitated but fought it back. If there were a chance he was still alive, I would take it… _

Half a year later…

'Come on Lara!' Alistair cheered me on.

'You can do it!' Bryce exclaimed. They yelped as I made my way across the new course that they kindly organized and for the first time I was trying it out. It was so modern. I had passed the long jumps and finally got through that river with the strong current. There was a long platform ahead that shook and started to fall apart. Was this part of it. I sprinted across, grabbing a rope that was close by and swung myself forward to the giant pillars. I climbed up on one of them as quickly as I could. Once I made it to the top, I jumped on top of the rest; it was really difficult not falling. Suddenly I felt a rush f heat at my side and jumped quickly to another pillar, barely making it. I noticed the heads of statue dragons were breathing fire. It burned my side just for a second; luckily I made a quick reaction. I finally got the grassy land, which was the last part, as Alistair told me and said there was a surprise. I walked slowly forward to find my favorite 2 handguns. I picked them up slowly, wondering what was going to happen. I heard a loud sudden noise behind me. I turned around sharply, aiming my guns at what it was. It was a huge robot, a bit taller and larger then me. Alistair and Bryce had made it over by now. They walked calmly over to me. Alistair had a remote control with him.

'Well, what do you think?' he asked.

'I think you just gave me my birthday present!' I chuckled at the image of it.

'So, this guy here is going to give you tips on how to fight,' Alistair explained.

'Are you sure I'm not the one going to give it to him?' I joked.

'It's bullet proof and don't damage it. It's only a proto type,' he quickly told me.

'So what am I supposed to do with it if I can't destroy it?' I asked confused.

'Well, I installed a programme that when you shoot it the right amount of times, it turns off. PLaying dead,' he told me.

'Interesting,' I nodded my head slowly with appruval.

'Unfortunatly, as I said it is a proto type. I need to do some tests first before you can ejoy and play with it but I just added it into the course as a suprise!'

'Well Alistair, I love it, thanks for your time for making it. Get it done as soon as possible though,' I told him, really happy that he went through the trouble to give me such a fantastic toy.

'Lady Croft?' I heard the fimiliar voice of Welster who walked slowly toward me.

'What is, Welster?' I asked.

'Maria Ryblachenko is on the phone from Russia,' he told me.

'Coming over as soon as possible,' I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this, by the way, i do not own tomb raider or any of the characters, but i wish i did, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2

'Yes Ms. Rybalchenko?' I asked through the phone, the surname gave me a tongue twist but i was shocked that the woman spoke with a clear american accent.

'It's very nice to hear you miss Croft,' she said through the phone.

'What business do I owe you?' I asked directly.

'Yes, well I have a job for you,' she said.

'Well, I'm not a person for services,' I explained angrily but controlled my temper.

'I understand but how about we negotiate?' she suggested.

'On what?' I was already curious.

'Have you heard of Anastasia?' she asked, her voice going slithly pitched.

'The missing daughter of the Russian Emperor?' I wasn't too sure if that's what she meant.

'Yes, well, I have excavated a diary of hers,' she explained.

'Really?' this was getting interesting.

'It states that she found something that can do amazing things and Rasputin was part of it,' she told me.

'You know, that's not enough proof,' I stated the obvious.

'I know but she said here that Rasputin had 6 hands of God that created the earth. Combined together you can change the world of your own accord. She described them as small pillars of a spear with a tipped diamand. I think I found, she told me. I was caught up in the conversation barely hearing Alistair and Bryce walk inside the library/communications room.

'And you want me to find them for you?' i swear i though she was joking.

'Yes,' she told me confidently.

'And why would I do that for you?' I asked.

'Do you want the world to end?' she demanded.

'I don't that's the reason why I won't do this for you,' I said.

'I want to destroy them because another enemy of mine is after them. Ivan Pestova,' she told me.

'What's it in for me?' I asked.

'Did you know that kelpies exsist?' she asked questionly.

'Kelpies?' I was confused.

'Yes, they are said to be guarding the Hands of God. So far, all my men died from water some how,' she said.

'You know what, i'll agree to this!' i said, already excited.

'Great. You can come over to Moscow as soon as possibly. I'll give you cordinates for the first two, the rest is up to you. Meet me in the Red Square outside the entrance at 4a.m in 2 days,' she quickly told me before haning up. I put the phone down to where it belonged.

'Who was that?' asked Bryce.

'Boys, we need to save the world again.

I took the printed sheet out of the printer and began reading it as I sat down for a cup of tea.

_The Kelpie is a legendery creature believed to exsist around the coast of Ireland and Scotland. It's form is of a black beautiful horse. Though it changes to a handsome man. It eats women and children. When a child plays on the beach alone, he comes out of the water as a beautiful black horse. The children walk over to rub it or ride it but their hands get stuck to it. It drags them into the sea and eats them once they drown. He dosen't eat the liver or the heart though. He appears as a handsome young man when he hunts on women._

'Fascinating,' I looked up suddenly to see Alister standing over the chair who read the page as well.

'You know it's rude not to mind your own business,' i stated taking a sip of my tea.

'Well actually it's my business. We have all your gear ready,' he said.

'Thank you. Watch out Moscow, here I come,' i muttered standing up.

* * *

**Now move the mouse over to the right, now a tiny bit up, a slight bit to the left, there! Now press the left button on the mouse and type in a review! Thnkz 4 reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I'm madly waiting 4 a review! Please review my story and let me know where i'm going wrong and right! Enjoy chapter 3!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

I walked out of the taxi, giving the driver a hundred roubles.

'Spasiba!' he exclaimed and drove off as soon as I closed the door. I turned around to see the large entrance of the red square. I walked slowly towards the entrance, looking for a woman but many tourists walked passed me. I waited for less then thrity seconds before i remembered i was psuhed through the crowd and somehow managed to get inside the back o a limozine.

'What the bloody hell is going on?' I exclaimed. The two men sat by my sides in black suits and in thick black coats. They wore dark sun glasses. Across from me sat a woman, not much older then me. She had long blond hair and fair blue eyes.

'I'm sorry for this discrit manner of things Ms. Croft,' she spoke with the voice from the phone earlier.

'You must be Maria Rybalchenko,' I said.

'Yes. You know you should wear more clothing when coming to Russia in the middle of November,' she pointed down at my clothing and I looked down at myself. I wore a black tank top, green comaflage pants, my black boots and a thin rain jacket not zipped.

'I've been through worse,' i sighed. She nodded her head obviously.

'By the way, the taxi driver said something about my clothes too. He called 'sumashechiya.' What does that mean?' i asked.

She chuckled and told me it meant crazy. Makes sense.

'Now, We shall be arriving soon....' she said.

'Where are we going excatly?' I asked.

'To a cafe,' she said looking out through the window.

'So much for discrit,' I sighed.

'We are meeting up with a man who nows about Ivans plans,' she told me.

'Is he going with me too?' I asked, hoping not because I worked alone, usually.

'No, he'll just give the cordinantes to you. He'll be dressed in white in the corner,' she explainbed and stopped the car.

'Here it is, I shall see you agin, Ms. Croft,'

I walked into the cafe. It was small and there wasn't a crowd. I looked towards the corners and fond one where somwone dressed in white was siting drinking a cup coffee. I walked towards him and cleared my throat as I aproached him. He raised his eyes at me, looking up from his small booklet.

'Ah, you must Ms. Croft?' he asked in a strong Russian accent.

'Yes,' I replied adn took a seat across him that he motioned me to take.

'Ms. Rybalchenko said you needed information,' he spoke quietly.

'Yes, I need the cordinates for the Hands of God,' I said.

'You do understand that the men who looked for it have been killed mysteriously,' he pointed out.

'Yes, I'm good with mysteries things,' I responded to him.

'Fine, one of the Hands are in Ukraine for sure, Kiev. The other is in Ireland. The rest I have no idea, but I know Ivan has two and Maria has one,' he said.

'That means I need to find two myself,' I calculated.

'Yes, i hope your ready for whatever is out there, Lady Crfot,' he said as he stood up and put down a few roubles onto the table.

'Good day,' he muttered and walked out of the cafe briskly. He had left his small booklet behind. I streached my hand out to reach it and once I did, I opened it in the middle, reading his bad russian writing. I flicked through the pages until i came acroos a sketched picture of a balck horse. The writing was in Russian obviously. I took out my camera and took pictures of every page. I then connceted the camera to my phone and send it to Alistair, asking him to translate the booklet. Here I come, Ireland.

* * *

**I know my chapters are short but i promise i'll try and make the rest longer. PLease review, please... pretty please... pretty please and a cheery on top?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! I promised i'll make this chapter long and i did! (i deserve a pat on the back!)**

**Anyways, hope u like it and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;)**

**

* * *

**

I jumped off the plane, letting the wind rush into my face. I spread my hands out as I fell through the thick clouds. It was heaven, it was freedom. I looked down to see already the green lush land. I waited, breathed slowly and closed my eyes for a split second before opening the parachute. It jerked my back violently. I grabbed hold off the sides to control my landing. It was about 15 minutes before I landed on safe ground and got rid of the parachute. I checked that i hadn't lost anything during the figh. My handguns, plenty of ammo, sticky bombs and my machine gun with not much ammo. I started to walk the slippy hill until i reached the mouth of a large cave, though the entrance was small. I took out my flashlight before entering. It was so small and chastrophbic at times that I had to crawl on my stomach. Once I had entered the large area, i looked around and turned on the speaker to phone when someone called and truned on the camera too that was atatched to my side.

'Lara, how are you doing there?' i could hear Bryce ask.

'Just great thanks, would you look at this!' i told them, showing the carvings on the ground of the middle.

'It's ancient Russian.... Strange,' Alistair muttered.

'What does it say?' I asked, making a mental note to study Russian when i come back. If... i come back.

'Well, it says this a tomb for the hidden dead,' he muutered quietly.

'What could that mean?' asked Bryce.

'The people who died that were buried but never found,' I explained, stating what i thought as the obvious.

'Could Anastasia been buried here when the Russians killed them?' asked Alistair.

'Possible, but I don't understand why they would bring her body to Ireland...' I muttered quietly in confusion.

'This is weird, ancient Russian language in a cave that the Irish have never found? How did they keep it secret anyway?' asked Bryce.

'Have no idea, but I'm going to find out,' I told him, hanging up on them. I rose up and looked abover around me. It seemed to be trapped room except for a small entrance above. Now how was I going to get there? I charted out a plan before taking any action. I ran up towards the wall and as fast as I could I grabbed a ledge were my hand should fit. I then climbed across until I reached a pole. I grabbed, it swining around until I landed on top of it and leaped across to the ledge of the entrance. I pushed my body up and sighed breathlessy.

'That wasn't so - hard,' I muttered before making my way across the cave. I crawled for what seemed like an hour until I saw a light from the distance. i picked up my pace until i reachedit. I was on ground level and came out. There was another large room, except it was covered in a lot of gold. I walked around, looking at Russian inscriptions on the wall. I called my phone again and turned on the camera.

'Well, hel... wow,' Bryce gasped at the sight of so much gold.

'Are you sure your still in the cave?' Alistair muttered suprised.

'I think so,' I said. 'What does this mean, Alistair?' I asked.

'Well, it says that may our beloved heiress rest in peice in the darkness of doom,' he explained.

'Our beloved heriess?' Bryce laughed. 'Why did they kill her? then?' asked Bryce.

'Because Rasputin casted a spell on the Russian cilvilians but made them bury her here because... he'd be the only one to know ehre she was,' i muttered, fitting in the pieces.

'Lara, what's that?' asked Alistair.

'I loked up to see a small pillar and a floating shiny object on it. It was a small spear, glass tipped on top.

'I think you just found it Lara,' Bryce laughed.

'This was too easy,' Alisatir said unceratinly.

'Your right... I don't think this is the real one,' I muttered.

'Or maybe when you touch it, something bad is going to happen,' suggested Bryce.

'Possibly, i guess i'll risk it...' I said, unsure of what to do. I slowly put my hand out and took it, gasping as I did and waited for a roar of an earthquake but nothing happened. I opened my eyes since i closed them and took and breathed out.

'That easy,' Bryce muttered.

'Not at all,' a voice spoke and I turned around sharply. The cold nose of a gun was pointint at my neck as a figure of a man stood there. He didn't look milatary, and his voice was American. He had a black mask over his head and i could barely see his eyes. He Put the other hand towards me and asked me to give the Hand. I slowly gave it towards him but on the last second threw it in the air. I did a flip back, kciking his face with one hand and the kicking the gun out of hand with the ohter. As i landed back on my feet I took out one handgun and pointed it at his face. The other I caught the spear. Suddenly, lots of more men entered the room from diffirent tunnels, pointing machine guns at me as they surrounded us.

'Give it to me and I will not hurt you,' he told me. I hesisted, not knowing what to do and slowly put my gun down. Two men roughly grabbed my hands and put them back, giving the spear to the man. He took of his mask to show a face of a brown ahired man with green eyes. Nothing fimiliar about him but me smiled.

'So you must be the famous Lara Croft?' it was a question.

'What's in it for you,' I muttered, really pissed off now.

'Nothing, just that I'm proud i stole an iteam of the you,' he shrugged his shoulders.

'We'll see,' I muttered before utter darkness washed over me followed by a furious pain in the head.

* * *

**I know it's not that great but, hey, i tried. PLease review, please...please...please...please..............**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I finally finished Chapter 5.... i spend ages doing it and i tried to make long, please review! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

I flickered my eyes open. It was a while till I adjusted to the light. I looked around the place, I was still in the golden room of the cave. I saw the man who stole the spear leaving the cave, giving me a smirk as he pressed a button on some remote. I lookeda round to see i was in the cneter of three bombs. I wildly stood up stumbling and jumped out of the way as the loud, rumbling explosion viberated through the room. My ears felt like the exploded. I fouht the unconciousness coming back and stood up, running towards a free tunnel. The room was collapsing around me. I ran as it was head height and sprinted until I fell down below. It was a while till I reached the icy surface of water. I gasped for air as I plunged to the surface and swam furiously to a ledge and pulled myself up. Large rocks started to fall from aboce as i reached teh ouside the cave, seconds away from life and death and rolled down the hill until i reached bottom. I lay falt on my back exausted.

'So-much-for-a-first-mission,' i managed to mutter breathlessy. Suddenly my phone rang,

'Lara, are you kay?' i heard Alistairs fimilair voice.

'Yeah, just experienced another life and death situation,' I muttered quietly as if it was nothing.

'Do you know who they were?' Bryce asked.

'No, but they clearily didn't work for Ivan, he was Amercian,' I explained.

'Looks like someone is after them too,' Alistair said, though it wasn;t shocking.

'Do you need a ride Lara?' he asked.

'No, I'll take a walk back to the pub close by. It's been a while since i drank a bit of Guiness,' I said as I hung up, finally breathing properly.

'I'm sorry to hear thatMs. Croft,' Maria spoke disappointingly.

'Do you know anyone who would want it?' i asked.

'Yes, nearly everyone who would no about it,' he said, obviously she didn't have a clue.

'I'm not going search for it Ms. Rybalchenko. I'll just go to Kiev and try and find it,' i told her.

'Okay Ms. Croft,' she said and hung up on me. I put the phone back up and thanked the barman who had showed me to the phone. I walked over to the stool.

A pint of Guiness please,' I asked. He started pour it in and gave it me.

'English?' he asked in an Irish accent.

'Yes,' i muttered as i gulped as much as i could in one go.

'Looking around Ireland or permenant?' he asked.

'I'm on a short job,' i muttered as i took in a deep breath.

'Something go wrong?' he asked.

'Terribly,' i said, already depression covering my face.

'Anything i can do to lift the mood, hun?' he suggested.

'I don't think you can do anything,' I sighed as I put down ten euros and walked out of the bar, stumbling at first. I wasn't that drunk! I only took a sip!

* * *

**Thakx so much 4 reading! I no it's short but the next one will be longer i promise! PLease Review! PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello everyone! I made this chapter long so i'm very proud of myself, he he he! Please review! Luv ya all! he he he! ;P**

**

* * *

**

'This isn't a tomb,' I stated looking at the picture.

'I know... put it's where it should be,' Alistair explained.

'Lara, don't even try...' Bryce already began.

'Why not?' I asked.

'Lara... it's a museum,' Bryce said with wide shocked eyes.

'The museum stole it from me,' I said.

'This is going to go all wrong,' Bryce muttered.

'Lara... there is high tec security and gaurds at every corner,' Alistair explained.

'I've dealt with that before,' i sighed checking my gun zapper. I don't want to kill the guards, just shock them for a while.

'Fine... lets see you get it. The alarm will go off and guards will run in, what do you do now?' asked Alistair.

'Alistair, I'll be fine,' I turned around to him once I finished putting darts into my sleeper.

It was two o'clock in the morning. I walked to the back entrance of the building but it was locked. I waited for the camera to pass and then started to climb up the building. It wasn't that hard. I reached the 3rd floor balcony before the camera turned back. I opened the door and walked slowly into it. I heard Alistair talk in the my ear phone.

'Right, now take a left but watch there are lasers,' he said. I quietly walked through the next hall to see dozens of laser.

'Are these explosive?' I asked.

'Lara? This is a museum,' Alistair muttered

'Just checking...' I sighed. I looked at each one and then walked back a bit. I took a run in, jumping and sliding overr sevral, cartwheeling the last three and then flipped over the last one. I made a bow and i heard Alistair and Bryce chuckle. I started to walk swloly forward, taking out my shocker. I attached a silenter quickly and shot two gaurds gaurding a large door. I took their security cards and went to the door. I put the card through the machine and the door opened. I walked in with gun in hand... more lasers. I couldn't get through these though so I climbed up onto the wall to the vent and climbed into it. I crawled my way around int until I reached the other side of the room and dropped down.

'There it is, Lara,' Bryce exclaimed. I saw a small spear that was glass tipped. The glass case was around it. I walked over beside it and took down the alarms with the security pass. I opened the case and took it out. I shone brigthly before fading again. I heard some noise, shootings.

'Damn someone is there too! Get out of there Lara!' Alistair exclaimed. I quickly put into my backpack and started to climb back the vent. I went the other way, going down and then to the right. I landed in another museum part. I was on the guard. I shot two non-guard people and took their machine gun ammo. I crept passed them down the stairs, shooting one more. I was on the second floor with a mysterious figure walked behind me, wearing a white mask. I started to shoot it, but he dodged no problem... He had a gun but didn't shoot. I ran as fast asi could to the other roomwith him hot on his heels. I jumped through the window, spreading my arms out as i fall into the water. I rise up from below and splash myself out. I look back to see him gettng out of the water as well. I start to shoot at him once but he manages to to dodge and get closer. I get rid of the gund because they are out of ammo and run as fast as i could across the grass. He was gaining up on me. I knew I couldn't outrun him so I stopped and truned around. He has stopped too and looked at me. I saw clear blue eyes though the mask. I went for the attack first keciking him into the head. He ducked catching the leg. I twisted around kicking his face with my other leg, sending both of us onto our backs. I got up over the pain and gathered my fists. I go for a hit into the stmach that he dodges but i kick back, hitting his face making the mask fly off. I look around to see who it is and gasp...

'Long time no see Lara,' he said in his deep voice.

'Your not alive... your dead,' I muttered.

'Then what am I doing here?' he asked.

'Your a nephilm, your Karel,' I grab his hand in a flash of lightning and look at the palm of his hand. There was no mark. I stumbled back, falling on my bum.

'Your alive,' I gasped again. He offered me his hand.

'You doubted?' he put on his crooked smile. I took it slowly and he pulled me.

'What are you doing here?' I asked.

'I actually was here on business but unfortunatly, someone got the item before me,' he said.

'What item?' I asked, obviously knowing.

'The Hand of God,' he explained.

'Why do you need it?' I asked, walking a bit away from him.

'So you know about it?' his smiled returned.

'Maybe,' I managed to say. He chuckled at it. I wanted to run.

'How did you... surviv... Kurtis,' his name got stuck in my throat and it sounded all wrong.

'I survived, big deal. She just made a huge whole inside of me and i survived and hey, where were you?' he asked.

'I killed the Nephilm...' i managed to say.

'You didn't look for me afterwards?' he asked.

'Yes I didn't see your body, just the pool of blood,' I explained.

'Yeah... what about my disk?' he asked.

'I have it at home,' I said.

'You kept it safe?' he smiled.

'I have to admit I serached for you for the first five months but gave up... I though you were dead,' I sighed.

'Me? Die?' he joked. I smiled lightly.

'So, do you have the other Hand?' he asked.

'Yes,' I muttered. I was ready for a fight.

'I'll help find the rest,' he said.

'Why are you helping me?' I asked.

'No no no... you are helping me,' he smiled.

'I'm working for somebody on this,' I muttered.

'Me too, a guy has to live,' he explained.

'Well I do this job for sport,' I told him.

'Who are you working for?' he asked.

'A russian woman,' I stated.

'Maria Rybalchenko?' he asked.

'Yes... you work for her too?' i asked.

'Yes, so I guess we are stuck as partners,' he said.

'I'll agree to it if you have a ride back,' I smiled sheepishly at him.

'As a matter of fact I do,' he winked at me. I can't belive he's alive... Kurtis Trent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I just have finished Chapter 7! I know this is going all weird so sorry. Thanks laraandkurtisfan97 for reviewing! Please continue reviewing! Sorry everone for my English, i'm Russian and not great at English, ;P**

* * *

'Bryce, Alistair... meet Kurtis Trent,' I said laying a hand on his shoulder. They looked as if they were slapped but chanaged their expression quickly.

'Sorry for this but Lara we have a problem,' Alistair muttered quickly.

'What is it?' I asked walking behind his chair to look at the computer. There was a map of Croft Manor and few red dots in the library indicating us.

'There's something upstairs... and I don' think it's human,' Bryce said. I looked up at the map to see a large yellow dot moving in my trophie room.

'Where's Welster?' I demanded quickly.

'I think he's gardening,' Alistair said.

'Is our insurance up to date?' I asked Bryce.

'Yes, why?' Bryce was really getting worried at what was going to happen.

'There might be some trouble, that's all...' I told him going over to my weapons section. I took out a machine gun and threw it at Kurtis. He caught it in the air as I took out my favorite handguns. I put on my ear phone and checked if it worked.

'We're going upstairs, tell me if he moves,' I said quickly, grabbing Kurtis' arm and dragging him up the whindy stairs.

Once we reached the third floor, we walked slowly towards the trophie room. Unfortunatly, there was already a blast through the door. I walked in slowly, pointing my guns out at whatever was there...

There was man, rooting through one of my chests.

'Who are you?' I demanded with Kurtis right at my heels. The man turned sharply at me. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall and muscualr and so... handsome.... he overwhelmed me. I lowered my guns.

'You know him?' Kurtis asked but i dind't reply back, absorbing the beuaty of him. He was a perfect man but suddenly he turned black, all black and shapeshifted into a magnificent black horse.

'What the hell is that?' Kurtis shouted out.

'It's a Kelpie,' I said pointing my gun at him now, ready to shoot. Suddenly there was a blast of water. Kurtis and I started to shoot by instinct. But a pool of thin water appeared around him, fighting off every bullet, not even reaching him. Tenticales of water appeared below him.... the victims died somehow of water.... I remembered, The tenticales went forward, attacking me. I flipped into the air, landing on my back hard. Kurtis was pushed against the wall and he dropped down. I start to shoot it, dodging each tenticle until I was close enough to shoot him but once i was close to him, unexpectitly he turned back to amn. I hesitated for a split second as I stared into his handsome face and with that he was blasted against the wall. Kurtis was up already and was shooting at it, trying his best but no use. We needed a plan, unfortunatly I didn't get to read how a Kelpie is to be killed... smart. We were getting into big trouble now...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Tnkx so much 4 reading, hope you enjoy Chapter 8! Tnkx laraandkurtisfan97 for the review, i no i have spelling mistakes, sorry... xoxoxox  
**

**

* * *

**

'Alistair? We're running into some serious problems!' I shouted through the ear phone.

'I guessed,' he muttered as I heard him type madly on the computer. The Kelpie went for another attack and I hadn't enough time to see it. Kurtis though, bashed his muscular body against mine and send us flying down the stairs. He held his body close to mine as we decended the stairs painfully. Once we collapsed onto the ground he swung me, groaning. He got up slwoly and then pulled me up as we dusted off our clothes.

'Lara, are you alright?' Alistair asked.

'Just fine thanks. So have you found out how to kill it?' I asked him.

'Well it says Kelpies Liver and Hearts are poisiness to them,' he spoke.

'You know, I hardly think we can throw a liver from a sheep at him, hoping he'd eat it!' Kurtis shouted as he picked up his machine gun and began shooting the Black musuclar horse who was standing at the top of the stairs.

'We it also says that they were desended from werewolves... mermaids... and horses. What of you try and use a silver bullet?' he suggested.

'And how do I get that?' I asked already running and dodging the tenticles.

'Your father has a gun in his room on the wall to kill werewolves, maybe it still has bullets in,' Bryce spoke now.

'Kurtis, I need to go back up!' I turned to him.

'I'll have your back,' he told me. I ran up the wall to catch the ledge of the balcony hall way and climbed up, running a total diffrent direction. I ran into a large room that held mermories. I fough them back as i serached for a gun on the wall. There it was! I ran to it, takiung it of it's stand and ran out pointing it at the Kelpie.

'Please, father,' I cried quietly and took one shot from the gun. The Bullet was going right at him and the Kelpie set up a barrier. It peireced through it and entered his chest. It worked. The horse looked stunned and in a split second, instead of a black, handsome horse a pool of water dripped down the staris. I took a deep sigh lowering the gun. That was not so - hard, I thought to myself again.

'I thought I was a gonner there,' Kurtis mumbled looking up from below.

'Peice of cake,' I smiled at him.

.Maria?' I asked through the phone.

'Ah, Lady Croft. It's so nice to hear, how are things?' she asked.

'Good, I was just attacked by a Kelpie, but, hey, no problem,' I rolled my eyes.

'Good to hear that. I have some news Lara. I found out more information about the six Hands of God,' she stated. 'You must have met Mr. Trent by now,' she asked.

'Yes,' I told her looking at him where he stood, looking at the computer with Alistair. I was so relieved he was alive and felt to shameful that I gave my search on him.

'Well, here's the information. To join the Hands of God you need God's Blood,' she stated.

'And how am I supposed to get that?' I asked.

'You know when Jesus Christ was hung up on the Cross and was peirced with a Spear?' she asked.

'Yes,' I waited for her to continue.

'Well, the Spear of Desting has the blood of Jesus,' she explained.

'Where is this Spear?' I asked.

'It's somewhere in Scotland, according to my research, you'll have find out the rest yourself. That is all. Good day, Lara Croft,' and she hung up on me before I could even speak.

'Great, Kelpie Land....' i muttered and put the phone down.

'What did she say?' asked Kurtis. I ignored him and went straight to Alistair.

'I need you to find me information on the Spear of Destiny, or Lance of Longinig,' i told him. 'We're going to Scotland,' i told Kurtis.

'You know, i usually work alone so why won;t i go after this Ivan?' he asked.

'Fine...' he told him coldly and turned away. I didn't want him to go, I wanted him to stay by my side as long as possible...


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this is getting all over the place and weird... how could this story get from Anastasia to Kelpies and how god created the earth, spear of destiny... blah blah blah! Sorry, this is my first time on fanfic! Thanks for those who reviewed! (laraandkurtisfan97)**

**Enjoy Chapter 9!**

**

* * *

**

I drove my motorbike as fast I could. The strong Celtic wind blowing into my face. I haven't been to Scotland on many occasions... it reminded me slightly of Ireland though, the same green wet landscape...

'Your close to Peterhead Lara,' Alistair told me.

'Great, tell me when you find anything,' I told him before he hung up. I slowed down as I could see the landscape of the sea ahead. I skided to a halt once I reached the edge of the Cliff but luckily the strong salty air blew me back into balance.

'So Lara, are you ready?' Bryce asked.

'I think so,' I told him getting off my bike once I killed the engine. I looked down below to sea the strong waves thunder and crash against the cliff.

'I'm. About. To. Vomit.' Alistair said.

'You afraid of heights? Or are you seasick?' I asked as I began descending down the cliff.

'She forgot her climbing gear on purpose,' Bryce declared.

* * *

I climbed down what seemed like for ages. I was only half way down and already I was getting wet with the waves splashing at me.

'You know, as much as I like warm countries, I'm begginning to enjoy Scotland...' I told to who ever was listening on the other line.

'I'll stick to Thialand and Morocco if you don't mind,' Alistair sighed.

'It's not that bad here if you we're actually here,' I told him as I managed to land at the entrance of a sea cave.

'It's bad as it is already,' he told me.

'Is this it?' I asked.

'It looks like it, good luck!' Alistair cheered me on.

'Right, as if I need any,' I muttered.

I walked in slowly turning on my flashlight. My feet were cold as the sea water soaked through my boots. I walked in as fasr as I could until there was a break up point. There five roads leading diffirent directions. I rang back and Bryce answered.

'Well, what's up?' he asked and and whistled when he saw my dilemma.

'What path is it?' I wondered.

'Ini, mini, mieni, mo...' Bryce messed around. I walked for the one in the middle, crossing fingers that it was my lucky day after all. I walked for what seemed like hourse until I reached a dead end.

'Just go back and pick another one,' Bryce told me.

'No... there has to be something else here...' I muttered touching the painting carvings on the walls that I suddenly noticed. I rubbed off the loose dirt on the wall to see a clearer image on the wall. There was Jesus on the cross... and a soldier stabbing him with a spear.

'This is it Bryce,' I told him looking around.

'Lara, it's a dead end,' he told me. I started to try and push some brick in the wall that would activate a secret passage way.

'Right, that's the oldest trick in the...' Bryce didn't finish his sentence as I pushed at a small stone and a small entrance opened at the dead end.

'You were saying?' I smiled at the camera. I heard him sigh deeply through the mic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Wow... I'm on chapter 10 already... i apologize again for spelling mistakes, I'm trying my best... xxx**

**Please review!**

**Thanks, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I walked into through the hidden tunnel. It was dark and unfortunatly my solar torch was running out of energy. I hurried around the bends until I found myself in a large room, covered in gold all over... again.

'Why is it gold?' asked Bryce.

'Well, my guess is that it's because gold can contain evil spirits in their boundries... in other words trapping them,' Alistair explained.

'And you would know this because?' Bryce asked. I walked over to a corner where there were golden carvings in the wall.

'Well some of us paid attention during History,' Alistair told him sarcastically.

'Alistair, take a look at this,' I told him, making sure the camera was getting the picture.

'This is fascinating...' he muttered as he studied the pictures. The first image was of Jesus being stabbed with a cross, followed by him disappearing in the cave. But below told a diffrent story. Jesus was alive when he was crucified... not dead. He was screaming in pain.

'I don't know about ye, but I never remembered this in the bible,' Bryce mumbled.

'I think it's retelling the story,' I told my opinion. I continued to look over. When Jesus was in the cave from above, the lower picture showed him being tied in the cave, still alive, bleeding to death.

'I don't remember this in any book,' Alistair said. I put my hand against the wall, feeling the cold surface on my hands.

'Oh, Lara! Kurtis is on the other line...' Bryce told me and clicked on something. I could hear Kurtis panting. I was glad he called, even relieved.

'Hey Lara. Any news with ya?' he asked, panting deeply.

'Nothing new, just found some secret chamber, found a room of gold and now I'm studying the true bible,' I joked. He contiuned to pant.

'And what is wrong with you?' I asked.

'Nothing, just trying to climb a six storey house without the camera catching me, or the other 50 men, or the two choppers. No big deal,' I didn't know if it was possible but I could swear I heard him smile.

'Right, well be safe,' I didn't want to tell him, not him, but I just had the small urge to let him know I cared. Give him a reason to come back if he needed any.

'See ya,' he hung up.

'Lara, do you really think this is telling the truth?' Alistair asked.

'I don't know. But it would make sense if Jesus rose from the dead,' I told him my point of view. Suddenly i heard a noise and by instinct i took out my guns as I turned a round sharply.

'Can you see anything boys?' I asked.

'Negative... but, that wasn't there a minute ago, was it?' asked Bryce. I looked ahead to see a small stand in the corner of the room. I approached it slowly. There was writing all over it.

'It's Greek,' Alistair told me. Of course he would know.

'It says 'Our savior shall come to earth, die by man and death will walk the earth,' Alistair translated.

'And who taught you Greek?' I asked.

'Funny, it looked a lot like you,' he told me sarcastically.

'Well, it's not come, it's walk. And it's die by hand of man and it's not death but doom. Our savior shall walk the earth, die by hand of man and doom will roam the earth,' I corrected him.

'No matter how diffirently they say it, it always means the same thing,' Bryce chuckled.

'This is interesting though. The Greeks were here before the Christians... they knew this was going to happen,' I told them.

'But why in Scotland?' asked Alistair.

'Maybe to keep this, whaterver it is, away from everyone else as possible?' Bryce suggested.

'That looks like the most obvious answer,' I explained to them, taking a look around the room again.

'I just don't understand how this relates to the Six Hands of God,' Alistair muttered.

'Yeah, and why are they called the six Hands of God anyway?' Bryce questioned.

'My guess is God had created earth in six days, so he had six hands,' I put my hands on my hips as I looked above.

'Would you look at that,' Bryce exclaimed. We all saw above, right in the middle, there was a small fragment. I took out my binoculars and looked at it. It was a head of a Lance or a Spear.

'Boys, I think I just found what killed our Savior,' I smiled proudly.

'And how are you going to get up there?' Alistair asked.

'I have many chocies to choose from,' I told them.

'Yeah, and your going to pick the hardest one of them,' Bryce laughed.

'You know me too well,' I smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for reading! Now here we go! Just quickly explaining that Lara has one of the hands of god, another one is yet to be found, Kurtis is trying to find out as much information as possible from Ivan in Canada.  
**

**MUST READ: Sorry i forgot to add this... the kelpie was looking for the hand of god in the trophie room, sorry i didn't explain that, i was a bit ahead of myself, he he!**

**So, let's get back to the golden room in Scotland!**

**

* * *

**

I walked out of the cave slowly, holding onto the head of the spear.

'That was definetly not the easy way,' Bryce muttered once I started to climb back up the cliff. The weather had quietened down a bit.

'How's Kurtis?' I asked.

'Ringing him now Lara... here we go,' Bryce told me. I could hear Kurtis panting and there were shootings in the backround.

'Lara?' he gasped. I held on tight as I stopped to hear him better.

'What's going on Kurtis?' I demanded.

'I'm being attacked. Never mind me Lara. There's more important news. Ivan has four Hands, and he knows your in Scotland. He send a freaking army after you. Get out of there now!' he shouted and the shootings returned, more and louder.

'Kurtis? Kurtis!' I shouted but there was no responding. I hit the cliff with my hand angrily as the phone hung up and I heard Bryce's voice.

'Lara, there are two trucks coming your way, hurry up!' Bryce shouted. I gathered my witts and worries and put as much force and speed as I could to climb up to the top, but i was too late. There was already about 30 people, heavily armed, waiting for me. The man closest was the one who had attacked my in Ireland.

'Well, we meet again Lady Croft,' he smiled at me.

'Yes, but I never seem to catch your name,' I cocked my head to the side a bit, looking directly into his eye.

'The name's Ivan,' he smiled. I tried to keep my expression strong. So he was Ivan.

'You have the four hands?' I asked.

'Yes, you have one as well,' he told me.

'How do you now that?' I asked.

'I have my resources. However, your friend back in Canada...' he pretended to lok worried.

'He can handle himself,' I told him confidently, truly beliveing in Kurtis.

'You think?' he smiled doomly at me. 'Anyways, I came her for the spear of destiny that you so kindly retrieved for me,' he pointed at the spear on my back. I took a few deep breaths.

'I'm sorry I'll disappoint you,' I muttered before spreading my arms out and letting the weight go of my legs. Before I started to fall off the ledge I saw Ivan's face with a shocked expression pulling out his arm. I closed my eyes...... as I hit the cold surface of the black water...

* * *

** I know it's short! But I'm proud of myself for even doing this! Please review and tell me what you think, thanks! **

****

**;)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I've updated again, enjoy!**

**I do not own tomb raider or any of the charcters except for Ivan and Marsha and yes, I did pick out the story line myself.**

**

* * *

**

_'It's okay Lara, go to sleep,' she whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes, smelling her scent..._

_'Goodnight, mummy,' I told her before she could leave my side._

_'Goodnight, Love you always,' she whispered before leaving and walking out the door._

_Always... always... always...always..._

'Lara, are you alright?' I heard a voice speak. I flickered my eyes open regretfully. I didn't understand where I was at first. I noticed then that I was on the nose of a large white yacht. Kurtis had his hands around my face as my head was on his head.

'Woah, you worried me there,' he smiled at me. I was glad to see him here and then the last memory returned.

'What happened?' I shot up and turned around to face him while still sitting down.

'Bryce watched as you jumped, we got here as soon as possible. You were in the water for 22 hours. We all were so worried about you...' he told me. I registered the information into my head before checking my back. Not only was there no spear but my back pack wasn't there.

'It's alright, everything is inside,' he told me.

'What did you find out?' I asked.

'I'll tell in a sec but we need to go and get you changed. You're soaking wet,' he told me. I nodded and stood up. This was one of my biggest and fastest yachts.

'Hello boys!' I told Alistair and Bryce who were inside on the computers.

'Lara!' Alistair walked over to give me a hug.

'Thank God your alright!' Bryce exclaimed giving me a hug afterwards.

'Any news? I asked to all three.

'No, just that your alive is pretty much the best news I've heard in the last 22 hours,' Bryce told me.

'I want to you to find out as much as possible about the spear and how it is connected to the hands of God. I want evbery single little detail,' I instructed them, walking into my cabin. I changed out of my boots while drying myself with a towel but then i just decided to take a shower after all and went into the bathroom. I took a warm shower, it was so nice. Once I finished I wrapped a towel around me. I walked out of the shower to see the guys close by. They were busy and didn't mind me at all but Kurtis just stared. I gave him a cold Claire before walking a cross and going into my cabin. I dried my hair and changed into some white pants, white high heels and a white tank top. I tied my hair into a pony tail before walking out.

'So boys, what have you found out?' I asked them.

'Well okay, listen. When six hands of God are joined with the Blood of God at the place of the Russian heiress palace, the Portal of Past shall open. The man who enters it, can't change the world but can go back to the past to change the present and future,' Alistair told me.

'Interesting,' I murmered studing the passage.

'The palace of the heiress?' asked Kurtis.

'Alexander Palace in St. Petersburg,' I told him.

'So, back to Russia?' he asked, smiling at me.

'Only if your up to it,' I smiled.

* * *

I was gathering the guns and equipment I needed to Russia. I had picked out the perfect outfit. My blue comaflague pants, black boots, black tank top, blue camoflague jacket and black gloves. I was getting some diffirent handguns, small machine guns and a strong shotgun. I heard a knock on the door suddenly and i muttered a 'come in' as I put all the weapons into place. I heard the footsteps come in and then sit beside the bed. I raised an eye to see it was Kurtis.

'All packed?' he asked. I just finished putting sheels into the shotgun.

'Pretty much,' I sighed. I turned around to see Kurtis standing right beside me. He was so close I could smell him. He smelled so nice, it was strange.... I was getting closer to him. His hand touched mine like the first time we met in the Lourve... he slid it up to my shoulder and then to my neck and then started to touch my hair. My heart pounded and gulped, hoping he hadn't heard it. His deep blue eyes looked at me. I couldn't wait anymore. I leaned forward to him but he was the one who really went for it. Our lips touched, his were cold on the outside but as he flowed through me, they felt warm. I never had such a kiss before. I kissed him back with all I had, tracing his lips and his tongue with my own...

* * *

**Not the best kiss scene but with more practice I'll get better! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, this is so hard... i didn't think a kissig scene was going to be so hard, anyways, enjoy Chapter 13!**

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

I cuddled into his chest. It was so cold but his body warmth was so warm. His face was looking towards me with his eyes closed, still sleeping. His muscular arm was around me, holding me tight against him. He was breathing heavily but not snoring. I closed my eyes. I never felt any happier in my life before. I massaged his chest with my fingers. After a while I saw him flicker his eyes open and smile to see me. He put his hand under my chin and kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed him back, longing for more but I didn't push it. He sighed deeply and got up off the bed, putting on his trousers.

'What time is it?' I asked proping my head with my hand.

'It's eight,' he told me, taking a quick look at his cell phone. I sighed deeply and collapsed back onto the bed. I groaned. We were going to Russia. Luckily I had learned bits and pieces of Russian for example on planes adn on ships. It was a very hard language but it was a language you couldn't really mess around. I got up and walked over to put on my outfit that I picked out last night. I assesoried myself with my guns and we both walked out of the room. We went downstairs where Bryce and Alistair were in their office. Alistair was reading some Roman book while Bryce was taking a sip of his coffe. Once we entered Alistair smiled but still looked at his book and Bryce pretended to cough. I ignored them, going straight Welster who gave Kurtis and I a cup of coffee.

'So, how did ye sleep?' asked Alistair, smiling broadly. I took the book from his hands and hit him on the back of the head. The three boys chuckled lightly.

'So, why are you going to Russia?' Bryce asked.

'We need to see what is there that will untie all the pieces and destroy it,' I explained.

'The chopper is on the roof. Whenever your ready,' Bryce said. I put the coffee down adn grabbed Kurtis on my way to the roof. I couldn't escape the feeling of excitment. He was beside me right now and we had such a wonderful night...

* * *

We parked the car in the parking lot and walked briskly over to the palace. It was dark, and guards were on the watch. We knocked the guards unconcious and krept in. Once we were inside we quickly planned out our route.

'I'll go upstairs, you stay here,' I told him and he nodded. I walked towards the stairs and walked up. The palace was grand, with pictures of beautiful people, looking happily out at me. The railings were golden and so much gold, it was beautiful. I reached the top finally and had to shoot three gaurds, poor guys. I went to the large doors of the ball room but once the doors opened wide, I was filled with Shock. The room was beautiful, pictures on every wall but Ivan was already standing in front of me, in the middle.

'Ah, Lara, right on time,' he said smiling.

'What do you want?' I asked.

'I need the other Hand of God,' he told me.

'What about from Marsha?' I asked. Suddenly the back doors opened and Marsha walked right over.

'Hello Lara,' she smiled as she linked arms with Ivan.

'You tricked me!' I exclaimed but I shouldn't be shocked by now.

'Yes I did, now, give us the Hand,' she declared.

'I didn't bring it,' I told them.

'Oh really?' she asked and then clicked her fingers. Two men carried in Kurtis, nearly unconcious. I controlled my temper and fear.

'It's in my backpack,' I said.

'Hand it over,' she ordered. I slwoly took it out of my bag and skidded it towards them.

'And the spear?' she raised an eye brow. I took it out and skided it towards her too. Kurtis was thrown over and I ran to him. He was unconcious.

'Now, behold the power to control the world,' she chuckled evily. Ivan took the pieces and suddenly, a bright light shone. I closed my eyes and when i finally could see, I saw a large spear, with green light coming from it.

'Gospati, dai mne tvau selu!' he exclaimed. I ran at him, knocking him down onto the ground but suddenly other men ran in and started to shoot at me. I aimed for them all, dodging. Suddenly, Marsha held my throat tightly, choking me as she raised me off the gorund and then threw me against the wall.

'Attack!' she exclaimed and five black horses ran into the room. I took out my silver bullet gun and begna shooting them as they attacked me. I noticed Iavn was already creating a portal. I shot three kelpies dead but I didn't dodge one and it hit me against the wall again, soaking me wet.

'Now die,' Marsha whispered and the Kelpie went for a final attack but he stopped in the middle as Kurtis killed him with his disk. He killed the other on too and then returned to deal with Marsha. I toook out my shotgun and shot Ivan as a Portal appeared.

'No!' Marsha ran over but was killed before she had the chance to run over to him. I ran over to Kurtis but he seemed fine. I then walked over to the Portal and stared at it. It had brought quiet a lot of trouble but nothing I couldn't handle. I turned around as I heard Kurtis walk towards me. He was holding the Spear.

'What are you doing?' I asked confused.

'Lara, we can change the past as we wish,' he told me. I was getting the point but I hoped I misunderstood.

'No Kurtis, of you change the past the furture will and we can't mess with,' I declared, standing in his way.

'Don't you want your father and mother back?' he asked. I stayed silent for a long.

'My point exactly,' he tried to get passed me but I blocked his way.

'Don't do this Kurtis...' I pleaded.

'Lara, get out of my way,' I could see anger developing in him.

'No,' I told him strongly. He looked at me for a while.

'Fine!' he shouted and went to his back to get his gun. A trigger was pulled. We looked at each other before he whispered.

'I love you, Lara,' he managed to say before collapsing on me. I started to cry, tears trickling down my face. I bent my legs to place his head on my knees as he breathed his last few breaths. I threw away the gun.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry...' I cried. He looked at me before breathing out deeply and stared at me with his blue peaceful eyes.

_'I love you, Kurtis,'_

* * *

**Sorry about the ending for the Kurtis and Lara fans but I wanted to make it memorable.... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**May you rest in Peace, Kurtis...**

**Please review!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, this is so hard... i didn't think a kissig scene was going to be so hard, anyways, enjoy Chapter 13!**

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

I cuddled into his chest. It was so cold but his body warmth was so warm. His face was looking towards me with his eyes closed, still sleeping. His muscular arm was around me, holding me tight against him. He was breathing heavily but not snoring. I closed my eyes. I never felt any happier in my life before. I massaged his chest with my fingers. After a while I saw him flicker his eyes open and smile to see me. He put his hand under my chin and kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed him back, longing for more but I didn't push it. He sighed deeply and got up off the bed, putting on his trousers.

'What time is it?' I asked proping my head with my hand.

'It's eight,' he told me, taking a quick look at his cell phone. I sighed deeply and collapsed back onto the bed. I groaned. We were going to Russia. Luckily I had learned bits and pieces of Russian for example on planes adn on ships. It was a very hard language but it was a language you couldn't really mess around. I got up and walked over to put on my outfit that I picked out last night. I assesoried myself with my guns and we both walked out of the room. We went downstairs where Bryce and Alistair were in their office. Alistair was reading some Roman book while Bryce was taking a sip of his coffe. Once we entered Alistair smiled but still looked at his book and Bryce pretended to cough. I ignored them, going straight Welster who gave Kurtis and I a cup of coffee.

'So, how did ye sleep?' asked Alistair, smiling broadly. I took the book from his hands and hit him on the back of the head. The three boys chuckled lightly.

'So, why are you going to Russia?' Bryce asked.

'We need to see what is there that will untie all the pieces and destroy it,' I explained.

'The chopper is on the roof. Whenever your ready,' Bryce said. I put the coffee down adn grabbed Kurtis on my way to the roof. I couldn't escape the feeling of excitment. He was beside me right now and we had such a wonderful night...

* * *

We parked the car in the parking lot and walked briskly over to the palace. It was dark, and guards were on the watch. We knocked the guards unconcious and krept in. Once we were inside we quickly planned out our route.

'I'll go upstairs, you stay here,' I told him and he nodded. I walked towards the stairs and walked up. The palace was grand, with pictures of beautiful people, looking happily out at me. The railings were golden and so much gold, it was beautiful. I reached the top finally and had to shoot three gaurds, poor guys. I went to the large doors of the ball room but once the doors opened wide, I was filled with Shock. The room was beautiful, pictures on every wall but Ivan was already standing in front of me, in the middle.

'Ah, Lara, right on time,' he said smiling.

'What do you want?' I asked.

'I need the other Hand of God,' he told me.

'What about from Marsha?' I asked. Suddenly the back doors opened and Marsha walked right over.

'Hello Lara,' she smiled as she linked arms with Ivan.

'You tricked me!' I exclaimed but I shouldn't be shocked by now.

'Yes I did, now, give us the Hand,' she declared.

'I didn't bring it,' I told them.

'Oh really?' she asked and then clicked her fingers. Two men carried in Kurtis, nearly unconcious. I controlled my temper and fear.

'It's in my backpack,' I said.

'Hand it over,' she ordered. I slwoly took it out of my bag and skidded it towards them.

'And the spear?' she raised an eye brow. I took it out and skided it towards her too. Kurtis was thrown over and I ran to him. He was unconcious.

'Now, behold the power to control the world,' she chuckled evily. Ivan took the pieces and suddenly, a bright light shone. I closed my eyes and when i finally could see, I saw a large spear, with green light coming from it.

'Gospati, dai mne tvau selu!' he exclaimed. I ran at him, knocking him down onto the ground but suddenly other men ran in and started to shoot at me. I aimed for them all, dodging. Suddenly, Marsha held my throat tightly, choking me as she raised me off the gorund and then threw me against the wall.

'Attack!' she exclaimed and five black horses ran into the room. I took out my silver bullet gun and begna shooting them as they attacked me. I noticed Iavn was already creating a portal. I shot three kelpies dead but I didn't dodge one and it hit me against the wall again, soaking me wet.

'Now die,' Marsha whispered and the Kelpie went for a final attack but he stopped in the middle as Kurtis killed him with his disk. He killed the other on too and then returned to deal with Marsha. I toook out my shotgun and shot Ivan as a Portal appeared.

'No!' Marsha ran over but was killed before she had the chance to run over to him. I ran over to Kurtis but he seemed fine. I then walked over to the Portal and stared at it. It had brought quiet a lot of trouble but nothing I couldn't handle. I turned around as I heard Kurtis walk towards me. He was holding the Spear.

'What are you doing?' I asked confused.

'Lara, we can change the past as we wish,' he told me. I was getting the point but I hoped I misunderstood.

'No Kurtis, of you change the past the furture will and we can't mess with,' I declared, standing in his way.

'Don't you want your father and mother back?' he asked. I stayed silent for a long.

'My point exactly,' he tried to get passed me but I blocked his way.

'Don't do this Kurtis...' I pleaded.

'Lara, get out of my way,' I could see anger developing in him.

'No,' I told him strongly. He looked at me for a while.

'Fine!' he shouted and went to his back to get his gun. A trigger was pulled. We looked at each other before he whispered.

'I love you, Lara,' he managed to say before collapsing on me. I started to cry, tears trickling down my face. I bent my legs to place his head on my knees as he breathed his last few breaths. I threw away the gun.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry...' I cried. He looked at me before breathing out deeply and stared at me with his blue peaceful eyes.

_'I love you, Kurtis,'_

* * *

**Sorry about the ending for the Kurtis and Lara fans but I wanted to make it memorable.... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**May you rest in Peace, Kurtis...**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
